Let's Switch Places
by ItsZokune
Summary: The Avengers swap powers overnight and have to figure out each other and themselves. It doesn't help that there's a new threat arising. Will they be able to save the world whilst learning everything again? Rated T for language.
1. Preface

Hello readers, this is your author speaking!

I would like to begin this series saying that I want this to be a fun story, as opposed to the dark and emotional theme that I'm trying to achieve with my other stories. 'Let's Switch Places' is an Avengers fanfiction meant to be slightly whimsical but still serious like the recent Avengers: Age of Ultron movie. I will gladly put a list of the swapped powers on my profile if people request.

The story will be different than canon—Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) did not die, Thor did not leave for Asgard, Bruce (the Hulk) did not disappear, Tony (Iron Man) did not retire from the Avengers Initiative, and Rhodey (War Machine) did not join the Initiative. In addition, all of the Avengers will stay in Avengers/Stark Tower and will not live in the new Avengers Facility. I don't have a specific reason for this that I can reveal—yet—but for now I'll say this is due to my personal preference (which it is). Also, I'm going to safely assume that F.R.I.D.A.Y. (the A.I. that Stark used during the end of AoU) is now the main A.I. and/or assistant in Avengers/Stark Tower.

Please remember to _Follow, Favorite, and Review_! I usually shorten this to _'FF &R.'_

This will be my one and only disclaimer for the entire story: **I do not claim ownership of the setting, characters, and plot of the original Marvel movies. This story is mine and mine only, and I greatly request if you do not repost my work on other websites without my explicit written permission.**

Now on to the story!


	2. Mischievous Deity

**A/N: I've noticed that there aren't really too many Avengers Power Switch fanfiction stories, so I made this! I hope you'll all like it!**

* * *

Loki of Jotunheim.

Loki Laufeyson.

Loki of Asgard.

Loki Odinson.

He went by many names, but his favorite did not even have his name at all. His favorite—well you could describe it more as a title.

 _The God of Mischief_.

He was called that for a good reason as well. Loki truly was a mischievous one, watching what one could call a seeing portal, sitting on the throne of Odin and disguised as Odin himself. Suspended in midair in front of him was a distortion of time and space, a form that peered from one Realm to another—in this case, from Asgard to Midgard. It was amazing what he could do.

"How could they still be interwined after so many days of fighting and conflict? How could they... remain connected, a group after all of this!" Loki wondered aloud as he changed this current form to his "true" Asgardian form. His white hair became black and slick, his clothing changed shape, and he reduced in age, shrinking. Then he smirked.

"It will be no matter," he said to himself. The inside of the Tower and several bedrooms appeared in the form. "How easily they will fall apart when I do this!" The god simply waved his hand and a green mist filled all of the rooms before then dissipating. "How well could they stay woven together now? Relearning everything, including the very powers of their own friends."

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes. There was no grace with it, just her opening her eyes from a long sleep.

She sat up, stretched, and yawned. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y., what's the time?"

A digital projection of the time, date, as well as other assorted information on that day appeared brightly on the far glass wall. "Hello Miss Romanoff," the A.I. greeted. "It is currently 9:02 on Tuesday, May 23, 2015. The current temperature is 78 degrees Fahrenheit, but the projected high is 81. Would you like something to eat?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y. I can fix something up for myself just fine," Natasha replied.

After checking more on the holographic projection, she went into the kitchen to eat. After setting a bowl of cereal on the counter, she grabbed some milk. But as she poured it, the bottle slipped from her hand.

"Aw shit!" she muttered. She pushed her arm out in an attempt to catch it, but suddenly she felt the air around her shift. Natasha saw as the bottle, which was quickly falling suddenly slowed down, moving a few inches of what she thought were seconds. Her eyes widened at the fact: it had slowed down, a lot. But looking around, everything had slowed down. The plane which she could see through the window had slowed down, the liquid itself had seemed to become JELL-O floating in the sir, and the movement house plant under the air vent started to move as if someone were weakly blowing on it. She thought the way her hair was flowing was weird too.

Natasha grabbed ahold of the bottle, which felt weird to pick up, and caught the little bits of milk suspended in the air with the bottle. Then she stopped, and everything became normal again. The air felt normal. And no milk was on the floor. She blinked once, then twice, and just stood there trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Did everything really slow down around her? _Or was she just really fast?_

She brushed away the thought within a few minutes and returned to pouring her milk. When she finished, she heard a yelp coming from the hallway. Natasha paused and saw Clint stumbling through the hallway.

"Nat, what are _these_?" Clint asked frantically, holding up both of his wrists.

The redhead cocked a single eyebrow up. "Bracelets?"

"Try again," Clint pressed on, pushing his wrists closer to her face.

That's when she noticed: the bracelets were labeled "IRON MAN MARK XLV ACTIVATION RINGS." They had pulsating blue lines all over and from what she could see, there was no way to take it off. It was too small to take off. She blinked her eyes once again. This was getting a bit weird.

"Why do you have Tony's..."

Clint cut her off. "I have no idea, Natasha. I woke up and F.R.I.D.A.Y. noticed them. I can't get them off!"

Natasha was simply stating when she suddenly got an idea. "Hey, let's go to the training room. Let me check something."

The two left the kitchen, unfortunately leaving the cereal alone, and went across the hallway to the training room. Natasha beckoned him, and Clint followed. Natasha paused.

"Clint, you think you can still shoot an arrow?" Natasha asked.

Clint snickered. "What kind of question is that?" He picked up one of the bows and one of the arrows and picked them up and started to aim.

Natasha noted that his arrow hand seemed a bit shaky and his posture was off.

Clint let the arrow fly across the room. "See? I'm still the greatest—"

 _Ding..._

The archer turned around to see the the arrow had hit one of the metal walls, a feet and a half away from the bullseye. He squinted. "That can't be right."

He grabbed another arrow, took aim and let the arrow fly. His eyes widened as the arrow hit just a few inches under the first one.

Clint was dumbfounded. "This is impossible. There's no way I could've lose all of my archery talent overnight."

Natasha had a vague sense of what was going on. "Hey Clint, I think something might've happened to me, too. Look."

The woman backed up a bit, and then started running. Sure enough, the air around her had shifted once again and everything became slower. The movement of Clint's body had slowed, almost to a stop, as she ran. She even jumped over one of the obstacles before stopping at the other end of the room. She waved at a surprised Clint before running back.

"I'm like Pietro now. I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling that we all switched abilities somehow," Natasha explained.

"You're saying someone else can lift Thor's hammer and someone else has a Mind Stone in their forehead?" Clint exclaimed.

Natasha shook her head. "I don't think it's the same for those two. Thor is a god and you can't just transfer your godliness, or whatever. The Vision is man-made, artificial. I don't think he would be affected for that reason."

The former-archer lifted up his wrist to inspect his Iron Man bracelets. "So you're Quicksilver and I'm Iron Man."

Natasha shrugged.

The two heard a voice of person coming in from the back. "You two have waken up earlier than usual!"

They turned around to see the source of the voice and found that the one coming in was Wanda, who had just taken a shower.

"Wanda, can you try your aim with the bullseye here?" Natasha asked.

"Oh no problem," she said, walking over. "But I'm not sure I'm the best." Wanda was about to try to use her telekinetic powers to pick up an arrow, but Natasha stopped her.

"With a bow and arrow, please," Natasha said.

Wanda was unsure about all of this. "I don't know why you're asking me to do it with a bow and arrow. I am sure the Hawkeye would be a better fit for this." She picked out a bow and an arrow.

Wanda steadied her position, pulled the arrow, and took aim before letting it whizz across the room.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

The three Avengers stepped to look closer at the arrow, which had landed in the absolute center of the circle.

Wanda's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: There's the first chapter! I hope that you've all enjoyed! Remember to FF &R for more. If anyone wants to know the complete list of switched powers after Chapter 3, please message me!**

 **A/N: Also, I think that I won't make this my main priority out of my two active stories. But that might change depending on the type of feedback and reaction I get with this story. Have a nice day!**


End file.
